If Only It Would Never End
by secretpenname3
Summary: Because I don't want this to end, I don't want to die. I want to stay right here with you and live the rest of my days in your arms, wrapped in our blankets. NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I haven't been able to post anything for "You've Destroyed Me" "All Wrong" or anything else for the matter. This thought kept running over and over in my head and I just had to write it.**

**This might become a one-shot or it may become a multi-chapter thing I don't really know.**

**Just going with it I guess. ~ **

**OoOoOo**

"You have twenty four hours. Do with it what you will." He pauses as if he himself was trying to digest those very words.

"…perhaps you should spend your remaining time with your friends."

When those words rolled from those pale lips of my creator I couldn't do anything but stare. Because this world becomes nothing more than ash when the person who made you, raised you, and loved you, unconditionally so, tells you that in a matter of twenty four hours, you will be nothing but scraps.

So I did the only thing that could ever make me feel like this wasn't the end.

I laughed.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Hey, how's it going?"

If I answered that question truthfully it would probably end with tears and screams. Because even now I want to hide my head and drown out everything.

But instead of being the reason for his tears I say nothing and walk along side him with his golden locks and beautiful eyes down the sidewalk, rain beating down at us.

"What a dreary day huh? S'all raining." And he laughs because we're both soaked. And I apparently look like a drenched kitten. "Come on, let's go stand next to that building, it has shelter." He suggests and we do, with him pulling me along by the sleeve and a grin on his face and me lost in my thoughts.

"Look at us," he says with a small laugh, shifting his bag over his shoulder, "Two young guys in the prime of youth huddled against a building looking lost and soaked."

And he laughs and wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Did i ever tell you you look hot when you're all wet and bothered?"

I snort and try to stop my trembling hands by crossing them over my chest.

He shakes his head like a dog, splashing little droplets of water from his dripping blond hair, tisking at the amount of water spilling over his shoulders.

"Man, I hate it when my hair sticks to my neck." he complains, wincing as he ran his fingers through his soaked hair.

_He doesn't know that after today he'll never see me again._

"…Hey" and then he looks at me and I see a light in his eyes; a light that always drew me to him and kept me close.

_Please don't wrap your arms around me like that_. I want to say to him.

_I'll cry._

"What's wrong?" he asks gently to me, warm breath blowing against my ear and making me shiver.

_I'm going to die. You have your arms around a dying person._

But I can't tell him that. Because I know him, he's a strong person; he'll want to fight my inevitable end. Because he cares about me, because he's my best friend, my lover; he wouldn't want me to leave forever like I'm going to.

A feeling washes over me and it's not one of sadness.

I want to protect him from the hurt I know he's going to eventually feel when he finally finds the reason why I'm never around anymore.

So I do the next best thing; I give him my same old smirk (because I could never find it in me to smile on demand) and his face lights up because this is a side of me that he's so familiar with.

"Nothing." I say and I have to stay perfectly still because he doesn't seem convinced before to my relief he shrugs, not knowing that underneath this flesh I'm crying.

I've never thought about death. I didn't need to. I never once wondered how it would end for me. I never wondered if it would hurt or if it would be sift, or cold and bitter.

I never asked or wondered if it would be soon or many years from now.

And now that the fact that I'm going to die in 24 hours has come to light I find myself trembling.

I'm afraid.

We resume our walk and I stop once more because I only have one day to live and I find that I don't want to live it alone.

"Dobe?" I begin to say. He stops and looks at me, waiting for me to finish what I want to say. And I force a soft smile and hope to god he don't see the tears because believe it or not I'm still not okay with this. "Let's do something." I say at last.

_God, _I want to cry, _I'm seriously not okay with dying._

"It's raining!" he exclaims. And I shake my head, dislodging the passing thought of death.

"What, are you afraid of water you Dobe?"

And he laughs and swings an arm over my shoulder, my shirt sticking to my skin.

_Hold me tighter because I'm afraid I'll break apart if you don't._

"You bastard, I'll show you who's afraid! You'll probably just chicken out and run screaming!" he shouts, voice chasing away the gloomy air.

And I playfully jab my elbow into his stomach, smirking when he chokes on air.

"We'll see dumbass."

_I hope you don't forget me._

**OoOoOoOo**

"I'm going to _kill _you!"

"Aw come on Sakura-chan! It was only a joke!"

And then suddenly we were running, hearts bursting in our chests because she has monstrous strength and we know that if she catches us we'll be no better than a hopeless animal that was ripped to shreds by a group of lions. Our shoes squeak against the pavement as we take a sharp turn into an alley way.

"Get back here!" she screams, death on her eyes and hands flexing, preparing for the ass-kicking she's going to soon deliver.

"Why the hell did I listen to your stupid idea?" I pant as we jump over a dumpster and climb over a fence, landing awkwardly on the hard floor.

"Left! Left! Left!" Naruto screams, pushing me harshly in a completely different direction than the one he shouts.

"What the-?"

"Found you!"

And we stop short because Sakura bursts from the corner, eyes ablaze and bubblegum colored hair flowing wildly in the wind.

Naruto screams for his life and I choke on my fear because she advancing on us both. We both turn our backs and take off running.

"Oh no you don't!" she manages to snag Naruto's sleeve and he shouts in terror.

"Save yourself!" but I don't have the chance to think because I'm yanked back by my collar. She holds us with a tight grip as we flail around, trying to fill our lungs with air.

I couldn't help the amusement that bubbles in my chest because Naruto is begging for his life, apologizing again and again for the water balloon he chucked at her.

"It was the bastard's fault!" he screams, fear evident in his blue eyes, "He told me to do it!" I flinch and my mouth clamps shut because her eyes are suddenly on me.

"He forced me." I say simply and it's enough because the color drains from his face, leaving him a pasty white when she turns back to him, a malicious smile on her lips.

"Oh really?"

"Traitor!" he screams, voice jumping a few octaves higher as she approaches.

_This cant end._

A sad feeling hits me and I watch in torn emotions (amusement, fear, sadness, happiness I don't think I know anymore) as she pummels him to the ground.

_This just can't end._

**OoOoOoOo**

We're walking her to her house and I watch as she rolls her eyes at Naruto's complaining voice.

It was still grey outside but water stopped falling from the sky.

What was it called again?

Rain was it? Ah, I had forgotten.

Only for a moment though.

"You shouldn't have thrown it." She states smugly.

"Why didn't you hit Sasuke? He was just as guilty as I am!" and I snort and cross my arms over my chest.

"I wasn't the one who threw it."

"But you're the one who let me do it!" he shoots back and I clamp my mouth shut because Sakura looks at me with sharp eyes.

And then she grins and wraps an arm around me, patting my hair much to my dismay, interrupting my momentary dilemma.

"He's too pretty to hurt." She smiles, planting a sloppy kiss to my cheek, smirking as Naruto growls slightly, blue eyes flashing.

"Oi."

"Yes, yes, no touching, I know the drill, don't wanna harm the goods." She winks at us and I flush because she shouldn't say it so loud. People are staring. And he takes me from her arms, delivering a swift but possessive kiss to my lips.

And I punch him in the stomach and stalk off because it's embarrassing.

Embarrassing because of the flutter in my heart.

"Bastard," he wheezes.

"I swear to god, everyone in this town is turning gay," Sakura grumbles, "Might as well give up and go out with Ino."

"God yes! Let me watch!" from the corner of my eye I see Sakura roll her eyes when I kick him in the stomach.

I shrug and continue walking, enjoying the cool breeze that ghosts across my skin.

"Who's up for some fire crackers?" Sakura asks lightly.

And I froze because for the life of me I can't remember what that is.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_Hi, my name is Naruto…wanna sit with us?"_

"_No." I turned away and focused once more on my novel._

"_Wah? Hey wait you bastard!" an arm is slug over my shoulder and I try to gain my balance as I'm pulled toward a lunch table._

"_Come one, just sit with us, you're the new kid right?" he smiles at me and sits me down next to a girl with big green eyes and pink hair. "Let's be friends!"_

_And he extends a tan hand towards me._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_That was the first time I met those dazzling blue eyes and soft blond hair._

**OoOoOoOo**

"Sasuke? Hey are you okay?"

When I snap back to reality I'm gazing into Naruto's concerned blue eyes, his breath ghosting ever so softly over my lips.

"I have to tell you guys something," and my voice cracks a little because I'm trying so damn hard not to cry, "I'm…" and I trail off because I don't know how to say it without breaking apart.

Naruto's face shifts into one of unease because he's almost never heard me speak this way.

"It's okay Sasuke, remember? You can tell us anything." Sakura says softly to my right, watching with big green eyes.

"I'm…"

**Dying**

I don't want to lose this.

"I feel sick." I finally say, dropping my voice down to a monotone sound, forcing my eyes to remain steady, trying to resist the onslaught of emotions threatening to burst forth.

**Liar! Liar! Liar!**

And Naruto crashes his lips to mine and bites into the corner of my lip in punishment.

"Don't freak me out you dick." He grumbles into my cheek, "I thought someone hurt you again."

**OoOoOoOo**

_No words could describe my current feelings._

_My books were strewn about the school hallway, and a group of guys were laughing among themselves, looking at me with evil eyes, the hallway occupants erupted in whispers._

"_That'll teach him."_

"_Too weird."_

"_He better know his place."_

"_Doesn't belong here."_

_And I was on my knees picking up my ruined school books, an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach and a burning feeling behind my eyes._

_Was this the famous bullying Itachi always spoke about? It must be because they're giving me such dirty looks._

_And suddenly there were hands helping me up._

"_Who the fuck did this." And then Sakura stood in front of me with a scowl on her beautiful face and hands clenched into fists._

"_Well?" she hissed at the crowd, fists tightening. When no one answered she sneered and zeroed in on the group of guys smirking_

"_Its fine Sakura, leave it alone." I muttered to her, stepping out in front of her and taking her by the shoulders._

_Her features soften ever so softly and she sighs, warm breath washing over me._

"_No it's not okay, they shouldn't treat you like this."_

_And then a voice rang out loud and clear._

"_That's right bitch, stay out of this." One of the boys sneered. And I froze because I he just insulted her. A fire in the pit of my stomach rose up and nearly choked me._

"_Fuck you!" she screeched, face blooming into anger, cheeks flushed and hot._

"_Come over here and I'll show you a proper way to use that pretty little mouth." He laughs my hands shot out and I grabbed a hold of Sakura before she could launch forward and bury her fists into his face._

"_Let it go Sakura," I say sternly._

"_Yeah Sakura~ like the pansy said, let it go." The boys laugh._

"_Don't lower yourself to their level," I say evenly, staring them down with my blank eyes I sneer, "we shouldn't play with pathetic dogs like them, we could catch fleas."_

_Their faces flush in anger and I praise myself for keeping calm._

"_Besides," I continue, "we all know they fuck each other because no one else would even consider touching them."_

"_You fucking-!"_

"_Fags," I hiss, cutting them off, "don't ever even look at her again. You're not worthy." And with that I walked away, a grinning Sakura in tow._

**OoOoOoOo**

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Naruto mummers into my skin, placing butterfly kisses along the column of my neck, nipping here and there, forcing noises from my mouth. Noises I try to keep hushed.

His fingers leave a trail of fire as they slide up my shirt, caressing me everywhere.

"We can't," I pant, "Not here, Sakura's waiting outside- ah!"

And he chuckles, sending delicious vibrations throughout my body. He has his pants and boxers pooled at his feet, his length sliding against mine.

We were in the public bathroom and I couldn't think, not when he strips me of everything but my shirt and spreads my legs over his lap. The tip of his length brushes against my entrance ever swiftly and I nearly sob because he's holding my waist tightly, not letting me thrust down on his heated member.

"Please," I whimper.

"What about Sakura?" he asks mockingly.

"Fuck her." I hiss as he once again brushes against my hole.

"No, not Sakura" he growls, "Me and only me." And he slams me down, I throw my head back because god it hurts but feels so good, the feeling of being stretched at my limit and him buried deep within me is almost too much.

"Naruto!" I gasp as he lifts me, only to force me to sink down.

Slowly.

Inch by agonizing inch.

"That's right," he pants into my ear, "Me."

"Only me."

And there was no talking after that, only the hot sounds of us becoming one.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry if Sasuke's out of character, there's a reason for that. As for why he only has 24 hours to live? Well who knows, I might explain it if this becomes more than a one shot.**

**Review please? It really helps me out. This may become a multi-chapter thing if I get enough reviews **

**So it's up to you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, because of them I have decided to post another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, at least not yet :D**

**OoOoOoO**

"_My little brother was only 8 when he died."_

_There was an unfamiliar stirring in the pit of my stomach, one that I couldn't describe. Itachi, my creator, my everything sat before me, a photograph of a young boy with raven hair and big onyx eyes, clutched in his hands._

_The boy looked just like me._

_Or rather I looked just like him._

_And Itachi's once fond smile turned bitter._

"_He had a sickness that caused him impossible amounts of pain, it was a wonder how he lived for so long."_

_And his eyes shifted towards me and the feeling in my stomach came and gripped my throat._

"_One day he just didn't wake up."_

_Sasuke Uchiha, an 8 year old boy with big onyx eyes and raven black hair, died much too early. He was Itachi's precious little brother._

" _Father grew cold and mother cried." His fingers gently stroked the picture and a small, sad smile stretched across his face._

_And Itachi with eyes just like his brothers only much more remorseful reached out a pale slim hand and stroked my cheek._

"_That's why I created you," Itachi muttered to me, "Sasuke would have been sixteen this year. I created you in his image; you __**are**__ Sasuke, only a little different on the inside." He chuckled and stroked my hair. "Now I know what you would have looked like when you've grown." And he reached out and disconnected the cords that attached me to the very machines he used to create me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me so close I was afraid I'd break into pieces. "Welcome back little brother." He whispered._

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Finally done?" Sakura drawled. She sat in a bench a little ways away from the public bathrooms, a book in her hand, her blue jean clad legs crossed. Naruto smirked while my cheeks erupted in a vermillion red.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped, smirking in all his cocky glory. A smirk which was cut short by the elbow I lodged into his stomach.

"Gack! Shit Sasuke, not so hard." He whined, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Hn, moron."

And he pulled me close and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Oh come on, you know you enjoyed yourself."

"Hn."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"_I want to go to school."_

_Itachi froze while reaching for his morning paper at the breakfast table, coffee steaming in the small cup he had prepared for himself._

"…_What?"_

_I was nervous. My hands were clutching the hem of my shirt tightly and I tried to calm my beating heart._

_Would he let me? Would he reject my request?_

_Would he be angry?_

_But I want this._

_I want to live a normal life._

_And then a thought struck me and took my breath away._

_I'm not normal, what the hell was I doing asking for a normal life?_

_I opened my mouth to take back my words, to tell him to forget everything I had just said before a small smile graced his lips._

"_Very well." My heart jumped into my throat and I shook my head, unfamiliar pain shooting through me._

"_No, forget it." Itachi cocked his head to the side in question, spectacles shining in the light._

"_Why?" I shook my head again and rose, pulling his arms around me in an embrace that always made me feel safe._

_I was a machine, an android that he created to heal the wound that was left behind when his little brother died, what right did I have to ask for a normal life?_

_But he chuckled and stroked my hair._

"_Foolish little brother," he whispered, "You can't ask for something and then let it go because of a small sliver of doubt."_

_I buried my nose in his lab coat, taking in his warm and inviting scent._

"_If you want something you have to actually make an effort to get it. If you want to go to school I'll let you go to school." He chuckled and my heart felt light, as if a certain weight was lifted from me. And then he pulled me back and wagged a finger in my face, "But I have much to teach you about things, especially bullies."_

_And so the long days filled with video about school, everyday human life, and what to do about school bullies commenced._

**oOoOoOoOo**

"You must really love him." Her words caught me off guard and for a second I almost didn't even hear her.

I was trying to figure out what that white puffy thing floating in the sky was.

I couldn't remember.

"…yes." I said at last, giving up on trying to remember.

Sakura smiled so gently at me and wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders.

"Don't you take it for granted okay? I'm happy for the both of you." I could do nothing more but nod because I didn't know what else to say.

I wonder if she will hate me for the pain I know I'm going to cause him when I die.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_I have never felt fear before. Well, I have but not __**true**__ cold fear._

_I wasn't real (but according to my Itachi I practically was) so why was my heart beating so rapidly?_

_I was pushed harshly against the hard brick wall of the school, biting my lip to keep the whimper of pain from escaping my lips._

_The same group of boys from before stood in front of me, angry mocking expressions on their faces and death in their eyes._

"_You must think you're pretty tough shit talkin' to us like that don't you bitch?" one of the boys hissed at me, I don't know their names and I'm not sure I want to._

"_People like you make me sick."_

_People…I'm not a person._

"_You should just crawl into a pile of shit and never come out!"_

_Ah, these types of humans are called bullies. Itachi told me so._

"_You don't belong here you creep." _

_What should I do?_

"_Ha look at that, bitch is crying."_

_Then they laughed at me with cruel words sharpening their hate._

_And I stood in my new found fear._

_Then they reached forward, blunt nails digging into my flesh and fingers twisting violently into my hair, pulling and jerking._

"_People like you should just die!"_

_And then I screamed because their eyes were light up with a gleam I couldn't understand, hatred spewing from their faces and pain spilling from their assault._

_I was scared._

_**Someone help me!**_

_They threw me to the ground hissing to each other, "Shut him up! Hurry!" and the wind from my lungs were stolen from me as a foot shot forward and slammed into my chest._

_I laid in shock, struggling to get my breath back and the boys laughed, pulling on the strains of my hair. Then as if from nowhere there was a shout and the boy that was yanking my hair was tackled to the ground._

_And Naruto, with the fury of a war god, viciously attacked the three other boys without mercy._

_And when they were crumpled at his feet, bloody and bruised Naruto didn't stop._

_A few minutes later when Sakura found us she openly grinned at the state of the three boys that were attacking me._

"_Fucking pussies." He growled._

"_Listen up Pissants," Sakura spoke up, cracking her fists, "Anyone who fucks with him fucks with us. You want us as an enemy? Go ahead, piss us off I fucking dare you."_

"_And trust me you won't live long enough to regret it." Naruto barked. _

"_You guys must think you're hot shit huh?" one of the boys growled from his place at the floor, "Fuck you, you're gonna get it after this is over."_

_And Naruto face twists into an expression I've never seen before._

"_Bring it bitch." he sneers._

_And the fighting resumed._

_And when it was all over and I could breathe again, Naruto was there, bloody knuckles stroking my bruised cheek._

"_Never again," he whispered to me, "they'll never even think about touching you ever again."_

"_I think they got the message now," Sakura said triumphantly, eyes shifting to the unconscious and bloody boys_

_And Naruto snorted and washed blood off his fingers with a disinfectant wipes that Sakrua had handed to him._

"_Damn strait," he mumbles. _

"_No one fucks with what's mine." He smirks_

_And I smile and reach my hands out towards the sky, heart fluttering at his words._

_His guy huh?_

_I take in the feel of the cool breeze, the sound of my friends, the taste of victory and protection on my tongue, the sight of the blue sky, and the scent of the outside world._

_The sun shown so bright that day._

"_Damn strait." I mutter, watching as that triumphant grin stretches across his lips._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I got the fire crackers!" Naruto cheered as he walked out of the store, bags in each of his hands, filled to the brim.

"Let's go have us some fun!" then he stops short and I see his eyes zero in on Sakura's arm around me. "Hey hey, what's this?"

Sakura smirks at him and before I know what's going on she plants a kiss on my cheek and stands, pulling me with her.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled out, running to catch up with us.

"Let's go to the river side and light them!" she called out to him, pulling me along

I look up into the sky and watch as the small tendrils of red seep slowly into the sky, signifying the beginning of the sunset.

A feeling twists in my heart and emotions threaten to boil over

Soon it will be night.

Soon, I will die.

**oOoOoOoO**

"_You are not only a machine. You are so much more than that." He tells me one day, brushing my hair back to gaze into my face._

"_You feel every thing a normal human would feel. Hunger, pain, sadness, happiness, anger, everything." He places a hand over my heart and smiles gently at me. "The only difference between you and everyone else are the things inside you. But that it. You are human." And he reaches out and pokes me on the forehead._

"_You're my little brother and I know that one day you will fall in love and experience everything a normal person would."_

_I snort and rub my head, watching him watch me as I rub the small ache away that he caused with the poking._

"_You're human little brother, just a bit different." He says once again, a far away look in his eyes._

_I wonder if he's trying to convince the both of us._

"_Will you stop with the poking?" I grumble as he ruffles my hair, a light in his eyes that I've seen the moment I first woke up._

"_Only when you stop being cute." He chuckles._

"_Hn."_

_Later on, in the dead of night, I sneak out of my room because I heard noises at night. And I find him sitting on the couch, face hidden in his hands._

_On the television screen is a video of Sasuke when he was six, rubbing his head and pouting._

"_**Will you stop with the poking?"**__ the little boy pouts. A feeling grips me and I find that I'm having a hard time breathing._

**OoOoOoOo**

**Review please! It really helps**


	3. Forgive Me

**Sorry it took so long for me to finally get another chapter up, life isn't agreeing with me.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, not happening anytime soon unfortunately. =_="**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_The first thing that will be affected is your memory."_

_Itachi's cool fingers brush against the temples of my forehead and I watch with blank eyes as his face remains cool and collected._

"_Then it will be your sense of smell." He lightly taps my nose, eyes betraying the emotions i know he has._

"_Then you will lose the ability to taste." He slips a piece of candy into my hand, my favorite kind almost as if in apology._

"_And then your sense of touch." He took my other hand and runs the pads of my fingers across his face, trying to make me remember what he felt like, even though it won't matter anymore._

"_Soon you wont be able to hear." He covers my ears with his hands and his face is so close to mine. But it's blank and I'm having a hard time deciding if this is even hurting him at all._

"_And then you wont be able to see." And his hands cover my eyes, bathing my inner world in black._

_We stay like that for a while and I feel him tremble, his hands finally fall away from my face and I see trails of tears fall from his pain filled eyes._

"_Tachi?"_

_His hands trail down and finally stop at my chest._

"_Then your heart will stop beating," he says, voice bearly above a whisper, "and you'll die."_

_And he holds me close to his chest, sobs racking his body._

"_Not again," he cries, "not again my baby brother."_

**OoOoOoOo**

And then there was color, beautiful colors sparking out everywhere, loud noises filling up the river side. We were sitting by the river, Sakura laughing as Naruto tried and failed to light another one.

What were they lighting again?

I have forgotten.

But they're so beautiful once lit. Because colors of all kinds shoot out and loud noises come from them.

It's wonderful.

**OoOoOoOo**

_There were fingers brushing gently across my brow. And my eyelashes fluttered open to reveal Itachi standing above me, a panicked look on his face._

"_Thank god," his breath comes out in a harsh pants, face flushed with fear, "Thank god you woke up."_

_Mornings like these happen often. It was Itachi who had wandered into his little brother's room that faitful day. He tried to rouse his brother from bed only to find that he had died in his sleep. It must have hurt him the worst._

_So I don't complain at all when he wakes me up like this, almost as if he was afraid I too would die in my sleep as well._

"_I'm okay Tachi, I'm fine." I whisper to him, trying to calm the fear that creeps up into him from time to time._

_He nods and slips into bed with me, holding me close with trembling arms._

"_Yeah," he whispers back, "yeah."_

**OoOoOoOo**

"Don't you think Sasuke?" and I blink because the sun is setting and black spots appear in my vision, there is a slight ringing in my ears and the smell of something burning is almost gone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." I say while Sakura laughs and envelops me in a hug, watching Naruto argue over the phone about something.

"What day is it?" I ask because I don't know anymore. And I'm noticing that I can no longer feel the grass beneath my bare feet.

"It's Saturday!" she tells me with a smile and beautiful green eyes.

"Oh," I respond, it's all I can say because I don't know what a 'Saturday' is. I feel the small prickle of fear creep up because I know I'm forgetting something important. So I sit next to her and lay my head on her lap, sighing when she runs her fingers through my hair, unknowingly calming me.

**oOoOoOo**

"_We're going out."_

_I watched as shock invaded her face and tried everything not to back out. But this needed to be done, she had to be told, there were no secrets to be kept amongst us._

"_Sakura…please don't hate us." Naruto pleaded watching her face fall blank._

"_You guys are going out." More of a statement than a question._

"_Yes." The air was thick and I braced myself for the disgusted angry looks._

"_You know I'll always support you two." She finally responds, "I don't hate you guys." And she smiles and pulls us into an iron clad hug._

"_Congradulations."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

She whispers ever so softly to me, "I wish this day never ends."

And I couldn't help but bury my face into her lap, hiding my sudden tears.

"Me neither."

**OoOoOo**

"_I like you."_

_I'm pretty sure my heart almost stopped because he's staring at me with determined blue eye and a light flush on his cheeks. We're sitting on a bench in the park at two in the morning because he had called me not ten minutes ago begging me to accompany him and he had something important to tell me._

_So this is what it was._

_He's confessing to me. He likes me. But he's a boy. Isn't that wrong? Itachi tells me that it's not, that love comes in all shapes and forms, gender shouldn't matter. But that's not what society says. They say it's wrong, that boys shouldn't love nor like each other._

_What should I do?_

_My thoughts were racing and I think I took too long to respond because his face falls and he stands, fists clenched to his side_

"_Sorry for botherin' you." He mumbles so softy that I didn't even notice him move or talk._

_I think I like him too. Because he doesn't treat me like I'm fragile. We fight all the time but that's what makes us, well, us._

_When I finally get the courage to respond he and his warmth was gone._

**OoOoOoOo**

And then night fell.

I couldn't smell

I couldn't taste

I could hear for the most part

I could barely see

And if I tried really hard, I could feel the grass underneath my hands.

**OoOoOoOo**

"_Forget it, forget I said anything." He mutters, shuffling his feet. I think my heart stopped._

_I had run like a maniac trying to find him, jumping fences, dodging cars and people._

_And when I finally cornered him in an alley way he becomes defensive and pulls away from me._

"_It was a joke." He chirps, scratching his head, a tense grin on his face, "haha you should see your face right now, totally price less."_

_I don't know how to respond, a white hot flash of fury boiled in my veins and he grins at me again and pulls his arm around me._

"_As if __**that**__ would ever happen right?" he laughs pulling me along._

_I snapped._

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ah, what a great day." Sakura sighs nearby

Naruto grunted in agreement.

"We should do this again next week!" he chirps, lips curling into a smile.

We were lying by the riverside on the grass, watching the moon float across the sky.

I just smiled up at the sky because the stars were going black.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Asshole!" I shout, digging my fist into his stomach. He doubles over in pain, struggling to get his breath back._

"_The __**fuck**__ is your problem!" he screams back at me, delivering a kick to my stomach, succeeding on knocking the breath from me._

_He stands before me, holding his stomach with a pained look on his face. Though that's nothing compaired to mine._

_And when he tries to reach for me I slap his hand away and shove him away from me._

"_S, please, tell me why the fuck you're so angry, I said it was a joke, chill out."_

"_Exactly," I yell, "you confess to me then tell me it's a fucking __**joke**__?"_

"_Well what else was I suppose to say?" he shoots back, a desperate look on his face, "I confess my feelings to you, a __**guy**__, and you stare at me without any emotions! Like I'm fucking crazy! So __**excuse **__me for freaknig out!" he screams back._

"_Well __**sorry**__ for being surprised!" I shout, shoving him back. He shoves me back and immediately I shove him back._

_Before we knew it we began a scuffle, kicks and punches being thrown everywhere._

"_I love you!"_

_All movement stopped._

_I stared in at him in shock, my heart fluttering in my chest by those very words. His face was scruntched up in apprehension, though his eyes were wide open staring at me with intense blue eyes._

_Before I know he he shoves me into the alley wall and buries his face into my sholder._

"_I love you." He whispers gently to me, body tense and warm, "I don't care anymore, you can hate me, but just know that my feelings wont change."_

"_Neither will mine." I retort back, feeling his body tense even more._

"_I see."_

_And when he tries to pull away I cover his lips with mine._

"_I love you."_

_I mutter against his lips, watching as the shock over take him._

"_I love you."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

I wonder, when this is all over and my heart finally stops beating, will I see heaven?

They all lay in a circle with me in the center.

"…guys."

My vision had gone black.

"I love you all."

And then the smallest bit of warmth raidiating from the hands that covered mine went cold. Or perhaps it was mine that froze over.

A second later I couldn't feel the grass beneath me anymore.

"We love you too." They respond.

And everything went silent after that.

**oOoOoOoOo**

…**yeah, reviews are welcome. I'm planning on making a few oneshots from this if anyone is interested.**

**Review please!**


	4. Here We Are Again

**This is a chapter edit, sorry but I found way too many mistakes in this chapter to not try and fix it. I am currently working with everything I had on a oneshot for one of my dear readers :D**

**So please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: nope, still a poor girl :/**

**oOoOoOoOo**

I woke up on a Tuesday. I know this because when my eyes came into focus the first thing I saw was a beautiful man with long dark hair and deep black eyes.

He said his name was Itachi. He told me I was his little brother, lost not once, but twice and that the day I've woken up to was a Tuesday.

He said he brought me back to life.

He said I died twice. Once when I was eight, the other when I was sixteen.

He said he never got to say goodbye the first time, but the second time he was more prepared. Though he tells me that it still tore him up inside.

Itachi Uchiha is my older brother; though the correct word I would use to describe him is creator. So I tell him this. He frowns a bit and something stirs in my belly.

He says to never call him that.

Ever.

He tells me I'm twenty two years old. And that today was my birthday.

He unhooks the wires that he used to give me life and smiled once more, deep lines in his face becoming just a bit lighter. He helps me stand on wobbly feet and tells me with such a soft smile and extra moisture in his eyes that I am taller than the last time he saw me stand.

I find this a bit strange and don't really understand because he created me to be this way. Perhaps this is how the real Sasuke was supposed to look when he was 22. I try not to dwell on this as he sits me down before a huge screen. He takes a cord and plugs it into my head. He tells me he's downloading memories into my brain, memories I once had. He says the he couldn't recover all of them, only little fragments because for some reason my memories began erasing themselves.

But something was better than nothing. He says to me with a smile, one I could return half-heartedly.

My heart gives a small flutter when the image of a pink haired girl and a blond haired man flash before my eyes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am twenty two years old and have already died twice. That's what Itachi told me. He says that he's still not sure why I died when I was sixteen and he's not certain that he'd ever know.

"Live your life the way you want Sasuke. Don't fear death, go out there into that world and become something."

That's what Itachi said.

So that's what I'm doing. I'm twenty two when I leave home. Itachi was sad but he smiled none the less, he ruffled my hair and told me to come back right away if I was having any sort of trouble.

It's now December and I had moved far away.

That town was filled with the memories of two people that I could see in my mind but never could recall their names. I had loved them. That much I knew. Even Itachi knew that I did. But he couldn't tell me who there were or where they were.

"It's something you'll eventually find out little brother."

I didn't leave because I was angry, I left so I could live the life Itachi always wanted for his little brother. A long and fulfilling one.

It was toward the end of December and the snow was falling softly to the ground, no amount of wind disturbing their peace. The snow crunched under my boots as I walked aimlessly around the new town I had moved to only a week ago. I drew my coat closer to me as a snowflake fell onto my slightly reddened nose, chilling it.

I could remember lots of things; sometimes the memories would be vivid, filled with color and smells, others blotchy and blurry, these tended to go so fast the worlds were often jumbled and incoherent.

But most of all I remember blue eyes; blue eyes and a bright smile, the scent of sunflowers; which is strange because sunflowers have no scent. But then again who can honestly rely on fragmented memories these days.

Sometimes I remember a woman; a woman with pink hair and hard fists. She always had a smile and if I think hard enough I can remember the feel of her hands.

I shake my head to dislodge my thoughts as a sharp pang of pain tares through my head. Itachi had warned me not to overdo it with the memory department. So I walk a bit slower and take a deep breath and let it out, watching as it steamed and floated into the night air.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I find that strange mysterious ray of sunshine that smells of sunflowers on a Wednesday. He sits two tables away from me, loud voice sending tremors through my body as he speaks to his two friends. I sit frozen in my seat and duck my head, heart pounding wildly.

He hasn't noticed me and I only spotted him by pure chance in a random restaurant that I sat down at for a cup of tea. Stricken in panic I reach over and stuff my beanie onto my head and wrap my scarf tightly around the lower part of my jaw and whole neck and stand to leave slowly.

I quickly glance over and see him laugh at something his friend with wild brown hair must have said. The coast is clear.

And then everything falls apart when those eyes dart over to mine.

The color drains from his face and his eyes snap open in shock. I watch those lips part and my name falls from his lips.

In a rush of horribly disguised panic I throw money on the table, paying for the tea I never drank and start for the door.

"Hey wait!"

I bolt out the door and never look back, slamming the door closed behind me and skidding to the right, shoes squeaking on the pavement. I nearly freeze in shock when a memory surfaces and invades my thoughts

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Aw come on –Chan! It was only a joke!"_

_We jump over a dumpster and climb over a fence, landing awkwardly on the hard floor._

_"Left! Left! Left!"_

I shake my head furiously and take a sharp right, running as fast as my legs could take me.

I hear my name being called out.

"Wait! Sasuke!"

I take another left and run strait for the big mob of people walking by and slow down, ripping of my beanie and molding perfectly with the people walking by in the heart of the town. I hear him run right past me, blue eyes wild.

When I see his back take a turn a corner I burst into a random store and duck down between two shelves, praying to god he doesn't come back to look.

I wait for an hour before leaving, stepping calmly into the streets, watching the snow fall from the black sky before turning to leave home, heart never once slowing down.

I could still hear his voice in my head as if he was whispering in my ear.

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Wanna sit with us?"_

"Hey you."

I immediately freeze. I slowly turn around and to my relief it's not that ray of sunshine that smells of sunflowers.

But a man with deep brown eyes and dark, almost black like hair tied in a spiky ponytail.

"…yes?" he watches me for a while before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, the light dancing on his face. He takes a quick drag and I watch the smoke dance about in the air.

"What's your name?" he asks suddenly. I square my shoulders and raise my jaw.

Body language, I remember Itachi once telling me, wards the bullies off.

"Why would it matter?"

"Are you Sasuke?" he asks suddenly, eyes sharp. I start for a moment, heart beating wildly.

"…No."

He still watches me before he sighs again, scratching the back of his head, cigarette hanging from his fingers.

"Sorry about that, see my buddy that came running after you mistook you as someone else." He says in a bored tone.

I drop my gaze to the ground, heart clenching more and more.

"…who-who did he think I was?" I ask, wishing that I didn't when I heard his response.

"A person he loved a long time ago."

But I know his sharp eyes were watching me

"What happened to him?"

**Stop it! Stop asking questions! I don't want to hear it!**

His eyes soften a bit and I see a bit of sorrow seep into his gaze-and I wanted nothing more than a distraction at that moment.

"He died when they were sixteen."

A feeling chokes me and I clench my hands.

"I see."

After that everything was a blur, there was an apology for the wasting of my time and then that man was leaving.

But all I could hear was the echo of _his_ voice.

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"I love you, I don't care anymore, you can hate me, but just know that my feelings wont change."_

_"I love you."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I come back to Itachi on a Thursday.

The moment he opened the door I threw myself into his warm embrace and begged him to never let me go.

In the back of my mind I knew I was begging him for the warmth _he_ always gave me.

"There's something wrong with me." I tell him.

There's a mild panic in his eyes and he pulls me into his home.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's something with my heart," I tell him quietly after he takes me into his lab, "It hurts."

He doesn't move and only looks at me, face melting into one I couldn't read.

"I see."

And then he lays me down and smiles so gently and places a hand over my heart.

"Sleep little brother, everything will be better tomorrow."

And I did, dreaming about nothing but sunflowers and warm skies.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I have the next chapter coming soon so watch out!**


	5. Liar Liar Pants On Fire

**Okay! Next chapter is finally here! A big thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed my stories!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I went home on a Friday. The air was thin and crisp; I shivered and pulled my coat closer as a soft but cold wind blew across the land, nipping harshly at my exposed flesh. I trekked up the stairs that led to my apartment door, nodding in greeting to the elderly couple that walked down the stairs. They lived two doors down and were always together, you wouldn't see one without the other somewhere nearby. I walked up to my door and my keys jingled as I pulled them out to unlock the door. Once inside I hung my coat and took off my shoes in silence.

On the inside I was an emotional mess. Every moment of the day was filled in ghost like caresses and soft mummers that I had forgotten; every second I could hear that damn voice over and over again, a never ending mantra.

"_I love you."_

I groaned and walked to my kitchen to make some tea, but on my way I stopped short. There, hung on the wall, was a picture of Itachi and I when I was sixteen, weeks before I died. With sharp eyes I took in every detail; we would have been identical had it not been for the weary look in Itachi's eyes and the lines under his eyes, a clear sign of stress. Another thing that set us apart, other than the obvious age difference, was the hair, while his was neat and strait, mine was, though neat, spiky in the back.

My heart began to pound as a thought, suddenly struck me.

With hesitant steps I walked to my bathroom, taking a pair of scissors with me. When I reached the bathroom I flicked on the light and observed my hair with an analytical gaze. Perhaps, I thought to myself, if I cut my hair, I would be different, perhaps, if I ran into _him_ (I found that never uttering his name in my head would make the images a ghost memories dwindle) with a different look he wouldn't recognize me.

So I lifted a lock of hair in my fingers and snipped. I watched with blank eyes as my hair fell into the sink without so much as a whisper. With tight lips and a pounding heart I began again with vigor. Grabbing my spikes and snipping them into submission till they lay flat against my head. And once I was done and my sink was full of hair that I successfully chopped off, I raised my eyes to the mirror, my heart stopped pounding.

But it never stopped hurting.

"_I love you"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

I decide to forget him on a Saturday. Because having these lingering feelings and leftover memories isn't making me happy, nor helping me grow into the happy adult Itachi has always wanted to see me grow into.

They were hurting me and I want nothing more to rid myself of them; because _he_ was still out there and I have no doubt in my mind that if he were to come bursting through my door to drag me away I know for a fact that I wouldn't stop him. And that frightens me because I know that if he asks me to I would follow him anywhere.

I have to stay away; otherwise these feelings will bubble over and sweep me away. I have to rid myself from him because to him Sasuke died when he was sixteen.

I didn't want him to be like Itachi.

Loosing me again and again, wasting his time building and slaving to bring me back.

Naruto lost me once, but Itachi lost me three times.

I don't want to see such beautiful eyes brim with regrets and pain like Itachi's do.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I returned to the city life on a Sunday with the ends of my hair tickling my ears my stomach grumbling but I was much too nervous to eat. What if he was around, what if he finds me again? What if he _knows_? I shake my head to dislodge my thoughts and walk to the convenience store, my house was near empty of food and if Itachi were to see it that way he'd have a heart attack. I hummed gently to myself to try and calm my nerves and thought of my shopping list that I had in my head.

"Ah, it's you." Heart leaping erratically into my throat I slowly turned around and tried to keep my face neutral.

It was the man that I ran into after almost being caught by _him_.

"It's the person that's not Sasuke." He says, a shopping basket held firmly in his hand. He wore a light grey scarf and a dark green coat that was unzipped half way revealing a black shirt that stopped just below the hem of his jacket.

His gaze was still sharp.

I swallowed and nodded my head, turning to look at the shelf next to me. Briefly I wondered if I needed any bread.

"Yes," I finally responded, trying to control my heart rate, "I am the person that is not Sasuke."

He shrugs before reaching over and grabbing a loaf of bread and placing it into his own basket, face pensive, dark brown eyes piercing.

"Che, bread these days are so expensive." He grumbles almost to himself. A moment of silence passes us as and a couple walks buy, saying sweet nothings to each other so wonderfully that I'm momentarily jealous.

Remain unaffected, I tell myself, because this man looks dangerous.

"So what _is_ your name?" he asks so suddenly that I almost panic.

I look at him from the corner of my eye and raise my jaw, my black hair tickling the tips of my ears as I reach for a loaf of my own forcing my hand to steady.

"Sai." I finally say.

He nods.

"I'm Shikamaru," he says, "and I think you're a liar."

**oOoOoOoOoOooo**

**um, review plez? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? **


	6. I'm Not Myself

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I have no excuse this time.**

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Sometimes, I dream about _him._

I dream about his warmth, his voice, his taste, his scent. His everything. And it kills me.

But I can't allow myself to be swept away by these memories, not now, not when I'm finally learning how to stand on my own two feet.

Sometimes, when I'm alone and the pain begins to hurt a little too much I have to lay down and breathe just that much harder because my heart begins to beat way too fast for my lungs to keep up.

And it's in those moments that I begin to remember things I never wanted to.

"_My name is-."_

"_I'm happy for the both of you-."_

"_I hope this day never ends-."_

"_I love you."_

When I open my eyes I'm facing my ceiling and the clock keeps on ticking.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I see him again on a Monday.

He's all sunshine and blue eyes with orange colored clothes, loud boisterous voice and tan skin. He sits in the next table over in a small restaurant I found in the outskirts of town.

It figures I couldn't escape him so easily.

This time, even though my heart was going a mile a minute and my palms were cold and clammy, I knew I was ready to face him if need be.

So I don't get out and bolt out the door like last time. I just sit quietly with my back turned and read the menu, sipping gently on my tea.

Yes, I could do this.

"Sasuke?"

Or not.

Heart beating even faster I don't look up.

"Sasuke!" the voice grew louder, I could hear the sound of his seat scraping against the floor as he stands suddenly and the sound of footsteps descending upon me.

**Don't look up.**

"Hey!" and then he touches me, hands whirling me around so fast that the room spins.

Then those wide blue eyes catch mine for the first time in weeks.

They're wet.

"Sasuke!" he shouts, tears threatening to fall. There were clatters of chairs, as if his friends were also bolting to their feet.

They probably were.

"Sasuke!" he says again before crushing me to his chest in a hug that nearly snaps my spine. He's just like I remember, all warm and welcoming.

_I love you._

"It's really you." He whispers.

I force myself to move, closing my walls even tighter and pushing him off just as his friends reach us.

"Sasuke?" his face falls a bit as confusion seeps into his eyes.

"Naruto," one of his friends hisses, trying to pull him away. Naruto growls at his friend and shrugs him off without a backward glance.

"I'm sorry," I say, "But you've got the wrong person."

Keep your voice even; don't give anything away, I tell myself.

"My name is Sai."

His face crumbles and his friends try to pull him away again, their faces shining with pity and sorrow. His tears slide down his tan cheeks and finally fall to the ground.

"No," he says, voice trembling, "No, it's you, I know it's you, I know you, Sasuke. You can't hide it from me."

**Keep your walls strong.**

I shake my head and began gathering my stuff.

"I'm sorry, but my I'm not him. My name is Sai."

With those parting words I turn on my heel and leave, catching from the corner of my eye the sight of Naruto falling to his knees.

When I get to my apartment I slam the door shut and lock the door. I wasn't ready to face him it seems.

I lay down in my door way and try to relearn how to breathe.

**I don't think I'll ever be ready.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I heard about the restaurant incident."

Wednesday night finds Shikamaru sitting on my couch watching as I flip the channels lazily. I don't know how he found my apartment or how he managed to get in but he's here now and there's not much I could do about it anymore.

The memories come easier to me now as of late. Each one revealing the person I used to be at 16. I could remember the street, the day, the month, the year that Naruto had first confessed to me. I could remember the day we sat at the river side.

I could remember how I died.

But one there was still one thing that had evaded me to this day.

The girl with green eyes.

I nod to him and resume changing the channels again and again a little faster to fend off the unwanted flashbacks.

"He cried the whole day."

Shikamaru's accusing tone is cold and biting like the snow.

I don't offer a response.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I take him to Itachi's house the next day. He's silent the whole way and I know he's slowly putting together the tiny pieces I'm giving him.

Itachi pokes me on the forehead and scolds me for not calling him to tell him I was coming over with a friend the moment he opens the door.

Itachi invites Shikamaru into the living room and slips out of the house to get snacks.

Once sure he was gone, I pop in the hidden videos that looked so worn and used.

The T.V busses to life and Shikamaru's sharp eyes lose their hard edge as he watches.

"**You'll get better Sasuke, I know you will."**

"**But 'tachi, it hurts."**

"**Then sleep, I'll be there to wake you up in the morning little brother."**

When the final video finishes I don't look up from floor.

Shikamaru doesn't say anything.

And then I tell my story.

When Itachi comes home Shikamaru finally understands my reluctance and the meaning behind those tired eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I remember her name on a Tuesday.

I was walking down the street; relearning how to breathe and finally coming to terms that my world might be crashing down.

I didn't want to remember anymore.

But it seems like she too refuses to be forgotten because her name comes crashing into my brain on a late Tuesday night by chance.

It happened so suddenly that I nearly screamed in panic. One minuet I was looking at the ground, trying to drown my sorrows, the next my shoulder crashes into another's and I'm suddenly pierced by twin emeralds.

Her eyes are blown wide in shock and her mouth falls open. Her hair is still that same bubblegum color but her face is sharper, more womanly.

_Sakura._

Her lips tremble then and her eyes well up in tears.

But I speak first.

"I'm sorry about that mam, I wasn't watching where I was going."

**Pretend you don't know her. Pretend you don't know anything**.

Confusion settles in her gaze and she blinks away her tears.

"Sasuke?" she asks.

I pull off my hat and give her a strained smile.

"Sorry, but I think you have me confused for someone else, my name is Sai." I tell her gently, fingering my hair.

The disappointment crashes on her face so harshly that the guilt begins to seep deeper within my heart. She smiles ruefully, as if she was berating herself for something. I almost sigh in relief until I see a fire spark into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me." She growls, a tone I find frighteningly familiar, "I know those eyes from anywhere, Sasuke-kun." My heart crashes against my rib cage and I back away just a bit.

"I'm not him." I say. "Whoever you think I am I'm not him."

I think my world was about to collapse within itself.

She stands before me, green eyes swimming in unshed tears, snowflakes falling gently into her hair, white soft looking scarf wrapped about her neck with a deep red jacket keeping her warm.

She knows who I am. And she's going to tell _him_. And he's going to find me. He's going to break down my walls and then he's going to find out what I was, what I _am._ And then he'll end up having eyes like Itachi.

**He'll have to watch me die again.**

"He isn't lying."

I don't think I've ever felt any more grateful than I had at that moment.

Shikamaru rounds the corner then and walks steadily towards her, hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Ah," he stops short when he reaches her, my heartbeat begins to steady as he turns his gaze onto me, "I see that you've met the man who isn't Sasuke."

"Don't feed me this bullshit." Sakura hisses at him. "I know him, but you don't, you don't know those eyes."

**I'm sorry** **Sakura.**

"I'm telling you, I'm not this Sasuke person. My name is Sai." I tell her once again, thankful that my voice didn't break.

**But I'm trying to save you too.**

"Your friend, the blond one, mistook me for this Sasuke person too," I tell her, pushing back the invading memories and those ghost like whispers.

_I love you._

I look her dead in the eye and offer her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not him."

Silence reigns. She doesn't do much of anything other than watch me, Shikamaru with his dark piercing eyes never leaving the ground.

**He understands.**

"Sorry about that." She says finally, hands clenching. "Sai."

From the look on her face I can tell that name tastes putrid upon her tongue.

Her hair catches the smallest of snowflakes and to me at that moment; she's never looked more stunning.

_"You must really love him."_

_I love you._

I nod my head at her and try to calm my heart as memories begin to invade my near empty mind. I want to tell her that I-

"It's okay, no harm done."

-wish that it didn't have to be like this. But it's better this way.

I shift away and pull on my hat, watching the snow fall gently towards the ground.

"Come on Sakura, let's go, the guys are waiting." I hear Shikamaru say softly. I turn my back and walk in the other direction and nearly stop short when I hear it.

A choked sob.

And suddenly there were arms thrown across my waist.

"Please," she sobs into my back, "just tell me the truth."

"Just tell me that you're Sasuke-kun."

I stand still.

But never utter a word.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you running away?" Shikamaru asks.

I don't flinch nor bother to be surprised to find him sitting on top of the steps outside of my apartment building. There's a cigarette in his mouth and a cold look in his eyes. The snow keeps falling and I keep walking.

I climb the steps until we are side by side and sit next to him and take in a deep breathe to calm myself.

"You and I both know I can't stay here," I tell him. He doesn't respond right away, instead opting for flicking the cigarette away into the snowy depths before it sizzles out into nothing, the smallest hints of smoking floating up into the stars.

It's a Friday night and Shikamaru had watched as I loaded the last of my things into my car.

"He's still looking for you," he finally speaks, "he knows it's you."

"And that's why I have to leave." I whisper.

"I know."

Relief finally blooms inside me. This man, he understands, he sees all the reasons for me to stay way, to deny that I was ever Sasuke.

I bump my knee against his to get his attention.

"Thank you." I tell him because there's really nothing more for me to say. He hasn't ratted me out, he helped me escape Sakura and he listened to my story.

He chuckles darkly and shifts his body until he's facing me, his shoulder brushing against mine.

"Don't thank me just yet," he mummers, sharp eyes watching me.

And then it happens so suddenly that I find myself more lost than I ever have in my short life. I don't register the feeling of his lips against mine until his cold fingers cup my cheeks.

I gasp and try to turn my head away to fight off his kiss but his fingers dig into my flesh preventing my escape.

Distantly I heard the sound of running footsteps and the sound of the snow falling around us.

Desperate to get away I clench my eyes shut and my hand goes flying until it connects with his cheek. He flinches, but he doesn't back away.

His lips were slightly chapped and they felt so _wrong_ against mine.

**Get away get away get away!**

"Get the **fuck **away from him!"

My eyes snap wide open and Shikamaru finally pulls back and looks over his shoulder. His hands fall away from my cheeks but I barely notice it, I'm much too frightened and shocked to even move.

Standing at the base of the stairs stands a shocked looking Sakura and a very enraged looking Uzumaki Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

…**I dunno, I'm so disappointed in this chapter, I seriously feel like it's a load of shit. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
